Secrets Secrets are No Fun, Especially When they Kill Someone
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Walter finds out Cabe's dark secret and chaos ensues.


**Walter finds out Cabe's dark secret and chaos ensues. **

**So far I've done a Drew POV, a Cabe POV so now it's time for a Paige POV! (Be sure to check my other Scorpion stories, "the Value of Someone Else's Life" and "So Portland. Thoughts?") **

**This is my prediction for the upcoming episode, cliffhanger, if you have any comments about it make sure to leave a review! **

**Paige POV **

Secrets Secrets are No Fun, Especially When they Kill Someone

I was typing.

I know that I wasn't hired to be the secretary of the team Scorpion, but it sure did feel that way. I've been writing up reports for the past few days, and I wasn't even half way done.

I glanced at the clock. 7:30 am. It was still pretty early and no one was in yet. I had already dropped off Ralph so he could take advantage of 'pancake Friday' as he liked to call it.

It was sort of strange though. Walter was always here before anyone since he is constantly working and he literally lives right upstairs.

I suddenly heard faint voices and the loud slam of a door coming from the back of the garage. I took my headphones out and strained to listen.

I quietly made my way to see what was going on. When I heard the sound of glass breaking I knew it wasn't good.

I made out Walter and Cabe's voice and they were both yelling. Curious and a bit apprehensive, I peered through the storage shelves to figure out what was going on.

Walter looked mad. Not just angry mad, but a sort of crazy look in his eyes that I've never seen before. His outfit was wrinkled and his hair was more out of place than usual.

Walter was pointing his finger at Cabe accusingly, "... can't believe you. You lied to me for all this time. I was actually starting to forgive you."

Cabe held his hands up as if he was surrendering. His posture was slumped and his eyes were red. "Walter..."

Walter shook his head and narrowed his eyes venomously, "You were out of my life not even a year ago. I had almost forgotten about you. I thought you were different from all those willing to exploit people like me. But you're the worst of them." he paused, "Why did you even come back? Huh? So you could use me again?"

Cabe shuffled his feet nervously, "No of course not. I was hoping to fix things up between us." He voice wavered.

Walter scoffed, "And how were you planning on doing that? You were never going to tell me about this right? If I hadn't gotten that anonymous phone call early this morning I never would have known. He stepped closer, "I never would have known that you intentionally used me to murder innocent people."

Cabe looked at a loss for words, "It's.. It's not like that... Walter, please, this was 15 years ago. I've said I'm sorry and I am. This has been a weight on my mind for a long time now, but I know we can get past this. Please. Walter, I don't want to lose you again," he lowered his eyes.

I hadn't noticed his before, but Walter's hands were shaking and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

There was a momentary silence before Walter said in a low voice, "Get out of here now and never come back.

Cabe didn't move, he just frowned, suddenly concerned, "You don't look too good son. Maybe you should sit down and take a..."

Walter was practically seething. His whole body was shaking now and his balled fists were starting to turn white, "DON'T CALL ME SON. GET OUT NOW!" He growled in a booming voice.

Cabe's eyes widened. He didn't move for a few seconds, "Ok. I guess I'll just... Ok." He took a few steps back, then lingered to the exit slowly. He took a long heartbroken look at Walter before closing the door.

I was in shock. I was still crouched behind the self and unsure what do to do next. Walter hadn't moved and was breathing heavily. I walked out from behind the shelf unsure what to do.

I approached him cautiously as if a bomb was about to go off. "Hey. Hey Walter. I'm sorry, but I heard what happened between you two. Can you tell me about it?"

He didn't look up from the ground, "What I did... So stupid... He did this..." He was mumbling almost incoherently.

I stared at him. I suddenly had the urge to run up and hug him or find the right words to say or kiss even kiss him. But I just stared at him, concerned.

Suddenly, in one big swoop, he grabbed his car keys and ran out slamming the door.

Without thinking, I ran after him while dialing my phone.

"Toby? We got a problem."

**I really didn't mean for this to be a cliffhanger. This was just going to be a one shot but if y'all want more chapters than hit me with a REVIEW and I just might do that. **

**Have a great week! **


End file.
